elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
GalNet/3301/January
1 JAN Torval Puts Aisling Duval in Her Place Senator Torval was secretly recorded last night at a private New Year's Eve party referring to Aisling Duval in terms not very becoming for a Senator, and her speech was a little slurred. "That vacuous bimbo will do anything to annoy her grandfather. Especially if it is popular. She's a spoilt brat and needs a lesson in reality. She's got a vague memory of what her father believed when he still had a brain, and she parrots that back whenever she can." We were unable to contact Senator Torval for comment, but are confident Imperial hang-over medication will be very effective. Patreus Supports Beleaguered Sanna in Bid to Leave Federation In his New Year's message Senator Patreus has announced he supports Sanna's bid for freedom, and will do whatever it takes to help them. "We will make this happen as we enter a glorious new year and a historic new century. Maybe Congressman Albertson will be Senator Albertson before long!" Seeing the broadcast on Sanna, Marcus Albertson responded via social media. "Senator Patreus is very generous. I will of course tender my resignation from Congress before speaking to the honourable Senator about this, but freedom from tyranny is a great thing and something we all look forward to." 2 JAN Torval Celebrates Empire Day Senator Torval has freed a further 10,000 unregulated slaves bought from private traders in the Federation to celebrate Empire Day. In a statement released this morning, she said: "I want to see the end of unregulated slavery throughout the galaxy. Imperial slavery is a respected tradition, and not to be besmirched by the terrible practice with a similar name tolerated in the Federation by turning a blind eye to it." Her statement seems to have ruffled a few feathers in Congress. We couldn't get a comment on record from any of the leadership, but we did get a reply from an aide trying to sneak past the few remaining 'Oniongate' demonstrators on the steps of Congress. "That is a bit ripe coming from her. Slavery is illegal throughout the Federation. It is people like her, paying for slaves that keep the trade going, which is why we find it so hard to crack down on it!" Emperor Issues His Traditional 'Empire Day' Message In keeping with tradition the Emperor has declared today a national holiday celebrating the day in 2264 when Marlin Duval first landed on Capitol. He gave his traditional message from the throne room in the Imperial Palace, referring in general terms to another great year, and looking forwards to the next. Observant commentators noticed a small mark on his ear - seen by looking at the image of his head from behind - that was also present in a clip recorded in the summer, suggesting this too was recorded in the summer. These same commentators implied that the Emperor may be more unwell than is being reported. No one was available from the Palace for comment, though one Senator (who did not want to be named) did point out that this had been pre-recorded to allow the Emperor and his family to have an uninterrupted Empire Day. The Succession Struggle for the Imperial Throne Continues Apace The Emperor's denouncement of his son Harold as mad, and announcement of his intention to marry childhood sweetheart Florence Lavigny, have served to confer legitimacy (in more ways than one) to Florence's daughter Arissa. She duly announced her intention to change her surname to Duval and appears to be positioning herself and Chancellor Anders Blaine as the continuity 'ticket'. Aisling Duval, Harold's daughter, is meanwhile using her celebrity to court public sympathy and pick a fight with Senator Torval over the latter's slaving activities. Imperial Senators Zemina Torval and Denton Patreus are both at large in the galaxy, Torval freeing unregulated Federal slaves over the holiday period and Patreus fighting a series of covert and overt wars in different systems (with varying degrees of success). The Federation has had its share of problems too. President Halsey's denial of responsibility for the Onionhead farm bombings in Kappa Fornacis seems to have exposed divisions in the hierarchy that Shadow President Hudson has lost no time in exploiting. Tensions between both Empire and Federation appear to be coming to a head over the Sanna system. Sanna wants to leave the Federation in protest over the recent tax increases, and Senator Patreus is only too willing to offer his particular brand of help. 3 JAN Dulos Joins Sanna's Bid to Leave Federation Congressman Jane Garvey for Dulos agrees with Congressman Albertson from Sanna. In a statement this morning made outside Congress on Mars, amid some persistent 'Oniongate' protesters, she said: "The latest round of Federal tax rises is unfair on the frontier. In Dulos, like Sanna, we only get one vote. The core systems get hundreds. They control Congress and take our money. We too would like to become independent and masters of our own destiny. Then our votes will also matter. We are supposed to be a Federation, but we are not. We have two tiers, and it is the successful frontier systems like mine in the lower tier that pay for the lethargy and luxury here in the core." She then entered Congress amid clapping and cheers from the protesters - who seem to support anyone who speaks against the government. Chancellor Blaine Supports Arissa In a short interview outside his mansion on the shores of Lake Parisot on Topaz, Facece, Chancellor Anders Blaine was asked about his views on the succession, and he replied: "I appreciated Arissa's kind words just before the New Year. She is of course absolutely right. Stability is what the Empire needs more than anything. She has been around court for much of her life and I know her well. Emperor Hengist has made it clear to me he would wish her to be his successor. His marriage to Florence Lavigny will clear this up and Arissa will be the heir to the throne, and I support her." This has helped quell some of the speculation caused by comments from other senior senators like Patreus and Torval. Markets have responded positively to what seems like a resolution to the succession. 4 JAN Federal Shadow President Hudson Criticises Halsey It seems the steps of Congress have become a venue for interviews with politicians amid the repetitive protest holos and the tenacious but now quite dishevelled protesters. Today was Shadow President Hudson's turn. "Halsey is lurching from crisis to crisis seemingly without a plan. Look at this. 'Oniongate' it is being called. Madness. She is rudderless. Indecisive. Do any of us have any faith in her anymore? We cannot wait until her vote of confidence in 3304 to get rid of her. We need to act now. I will raise this in Congress as we need to put some backbone back into the Federation. We need to lower taxes. Get our youth in work or in the military. Raise the voting age to 21. Stop the haemorrhage of great systems like Dulos and Sanna. That woman is driving them into the arms of that Imperial weasel Patreus." Reports are marking this as the beginning of an election campaign for Hudson. Patreus Announces Support for Federal Leavers In response to yesterday's announcement from the Federal Congressman from Dulos, Imperial Senator Denton Patreus announced he will support any other systems that want to leave the Federation. "The Federation is treating its members with contempt. Their penal tax rates support an indolent core society, and discourage entrepreneurship. I offer my assistance to any other systems that want it. Naturally I extend my offer of help to Jane Garvey." We couldn't reach Congressman Garvey of Dulos for comment, but Patreus's words are being taken seriously by the Federal leadership. 5 JAN Emperor Moved to Hospital Bed Emperor Hengist Duval was today moved to a specially prepared wing of the Imperial Palace. He is said to be quite unwell, though officially nothing has yet been announced. Imperial markets fell due to the uncertainty that still remains in the succession. 6 JAN Secret Federal Anger Now That Onionhead Sales at All Time High We have seen several off-the-record comments from unnamed Congressmen who are angry at the publicity Onionhead has received from the President's various announcements, and her criticism of the Admiral of the Fleet. According to reports on black market pricing, the value of Onionhead has soared throughout Federal space, despite its illegality. The 'Oniongate' protests are still ongoing, seemingly paralysing the senior leadership from taking further action. 7 JAN Latest News on Durius Situation It seems many private pilots have been helping Senator Patreus' warships against the government of Durius, and that the government is suffering serious losses. Despite Senator Patreus' actions Durius has still not settled the debt. Governor Malachai gave the following interview from his governmental headquarters: "It is heart-warming to see the support for a down-trodden system like ours from commanders of independent ships. Sadly there are those who are siding with Patreus. We hope they will see the error of their ways before it is too late." There are reports from sources close to Senator Patreus that he is pleased with his force's progress so far. Another aide quipped that "Governor Malachai is clearly deluding himself!" Slave Rebellion Breaks out in Ongkuma Rumours are coming in from multiple sources that rebellion has broken out amongst slaves in Ongkuma. This news has surprised commentators given the speed with which the Sorbago rebellion was crushed last year. Some commentators speculate that the rebel leaders are relying on intervention from independent pilots, although many consider this to be a foolish hope after the widespread support the Senator received in the Sorbago campaign. Indirect confirmation came from a comment in social media from a lowly shipyard loader driver, who posted that the 'Cleopatra' and the 'Marlin', two of Senator Torval's Majestic Class Interdictors, were being provisioned to leave for the Ongkuma system. Senator Torval is still on her holiday cruise on the 'Xanadu' so was unavailable for comment. 8 JAN Federal Warship Arrives in Luluwala Senator Torval has criticised the arrival of a Federal warship now stationed in the Luluwala system. "They think they can throw their weight around. Stationing a warship at this small outpost can only be a distraction from their lack of enforcement of their own laws. They think stationing a cruiser in Luluwala is a show of strength? A show of real strength would be to move against slavery in the Federation. Really they are being weak." There has been no comment from the Federal government as yet. Aisling Duval Talks Narcotics In the popular show 'A Fireside Chat with Serena', the celebrity royal, Aisling Duval, surprisingly talked through tears about narcotics. "Yes, Serena, that's my early childhood. I hate narcotics and think they should be made illegal. My mother died from them before I was old enough to remember her." When asked about her father she replied: "Oh, Serena. He was led astray in his youth, but Dad is a lovely man, and would make a great Emperor if his controlling father wasn't so spiteful." Commentators have expressed outrage at her comments about our beloved Emperor, and the network cut the broadcast at that point. 9 JAN Preparations for the Emperor’s Wedding Gain Pace Arissa Lavigny has shown the plans for her parents' wedding on the 22nd of this month, including a sneak peek at the bridesmaids’ dresses. It will be a grand affair with visiting dignitaries from systems around and beyond the Empire. Rumour has it that the Federal President and Shadow President will both be invited, although many expect them to politely decline. The ceremony is to take place in the Imperial Palace, and the Emperor and his new wife will remain in specially prepared ornate travel chairs throughout as the Emperor is not expected to be fully recovered by the time of the wedding. Markets rose dramatically after the news as it would seem that the Emperor’s illness is not as bad as many commentators have made out. Federal President Booed This morning during the ceremony to mark the start of term at the prestigious Olympus Village University, when President Halsey began her talk a large number of the assembled students began booing her. The university principal apologised profusely to the President before she left. Nevertheless, the damage was done, and the event was carried on newsfeeds throughout much of human space - and her embarrassed and indecisive reaction as she attempted to proceed with her speech is now the butt of much satirical humour. Overview of the Past Week's Developments Dulos has joined Sanna's bid to leave the Federation, putting more pressure on President Halsey that Shadow President Hudson has been quick to exploit. Imperial Senator Patreus has of course welcomed the move. In the ongoing war that Patreus declared on Durius, support from Commanders seem to be now swinging behind him, promoting a plea for assistance from Durius' government. Onionhead prices have soared in Federal systems in response to the ongoing publicity surrounding the controversy, much to the anger of the Federation hierarchy. Another slave rebellion has broken out in the Ongkuma system. Senator Torval has sent two of her Majestic class Interdictors in response to the civil war there, and Commanders seem once again to be siding with the Imperial slaver. The rebellion would be grateful for your assistance, Commanders! Federal warships have now arrived in the Luluwala system, cranking up tensions with the Empire - and the prospect of even more combat bonds! 10 JAN Fallout from Sorbago Slave Rebellion Last night a relaxed-looking Senator Zemina Torval announced what had happened to the leaders of the Sorbago rebellion in a press conference following the return from her holiday cruise. "We managed to fight off the Federal rabble-rousers due to excellent support from many independent pilots fighting to support the honourable tradition that is Imperial slavery, and I'd like to pass on my thanks to them. Production has already restarted, and a small number of slaves that had succumbed to the persuasions of the foreign trouble-makers have now been punished." She also commented on the recent uprising in Ongkuma. "These rabble-rousers don't appear to learn very quickly. We will have the system back in working order soon." Senator Torval has paid generous combat bonds to independent ships that have helped her in large numbers over the last few weeks. It is understood the ringleaders of the Sorbago rebellion were executed. Bombing of Panem Resumes Despite the continuing 'Oniongate' protest on the steps of Congress, Admiral Vincent has announced that surface bombing of Panem in the Kappa Fornacis system has resumed, but this time with targeted, genetically engineered biocides to destroy the onionhead crop. "Automated munitions deployed from orbit release a gentle mist that then descends on the crop. It is harmless to humans and to other flora and fauna." This time, the protests are more muted, and Shadow President Hudson claimed on the political panel show 'Face the People': "On the contrary. Now we see the layabouts are more worried about where their next onionhead fix will come from than about the farmers on Panem!" 11 JAN Federal President Clarifies Approach to Onionhead In an attempt to quell the clamour for her resignation, President Jasmina Halsey has tried to clarify the rift between the Admiral of the Fleet, Admiral Vincent, and her office. "Admiral Vincent runs our Navy, and I run the government. From time to time, he gives me a status report on naval operations, and we discuss issues of importance to the Federation. On the events in Kappa Fornacis the Admiral acted unilaterally, and simply reported his actions after the orders had been carried out. It is not my role to interfere with naval operations, but I do expect to be consulted when decisions of such import are made." Political pundits are speculating that this carefully worded speech she read out must have been the result of negotiations between the Navy and Halsey's office. They are rumoured to detest each other, and the friendship between the Shadow President and Admiral Vincent has doubtless not gone unnoticed. 12 JAN Federal Vice President Dies in Swimming Accident In a shocking development on Mars, Federal Vice President Nigel Smeaton was discovered dead in his private swimming pool at his luxury apartment on the foothills of Mount Olympus. A heart attack is suspected, but an investigation is ongoing. The news will come as another blow to an already beleaguered President who some pundits claim is considering resigning her post. A new VP will have to be appointed, and several senior Congressmen have suddenly been giving doorstep speeches to get themselves in the public eye. 13 JAN Changes Brewing in the Lugh System We've received reports from the Lugh system of the Federal-backed Lugh for Equality faction losing ground in the political struggle with the rising Crimson State Group. According to opinion polls, support for the Crimson State Group independence movement has risen to over 66%. The staggering increase in influence has seen them victorious in a civil war against the Lugh Defence Force and thereby gaining control of the Balandin Gateway starport. Observers indicate that the group's success is due to a huge level of support from independent pilots. Financial forecasters are also astounded at the volume of trading by the Crimson State Group and are now predicting an economic boom for them. This can only come as more bad news for the beleaguered system owners. The question on everyone's lips is how will the Federation respond to this? Especially considering rumours of other Federal systems seeking independence. Suspicions Raised over VP Death Fresh revelations have added uncertainty to reports that Vice President Smeaton's death was due to a suspected heart attack. Retrieved data from the security systems at his apartment indicate they were not functioning at the time. It's also been revealed that he completed a clean full medical scan in his private scanner only an hour before his death. His partner Alder Simons, who was not there at the time, believes Smeaton was murdered. He explained there were other irregularities such as the apartment appearing to have just been cleaned. The mystery deepened with the revelation that six minutes of the satellite surveillance data for the area appeared to have been distorted by electromagnetic interference. This does happen from time to time, but rarely in calm weather conditions such as those on the night of the Vice President's death. 14 JAN Slave Revolt in Ongkuma Crushed Following a surprise move from the Ongkuma Progressive Party withdrawing their support for the slave rebellion, the last of the rebels have been killed or captured. In a statement Senator Torval declared: "Once again the machinations of Federal agitators have been defeated. They will never learn. They deceived some of our loyal citizens into supporting their actions, but now they have publicly admitted their fault, in this instance we will be magnanimous." She also praised the actions of the many independent pilots who once again supported her campaign. Commentators have expressed their support for the Senator's merciful action. The Ongkuma Progressive Party has long been a part of the system's political landscape and their survival - even in a reduced form it continues the traditions of this system. Sanna and Dulos Independence Movement News In contrasting news reports from the Sanna and Dulos systems, reporters revealed the latest on the independence movements in those systems. The Federal-supporting factions in the Sanna system are comfortably holding their ground and local commentators believe that their efforts to leave the Federation will soon collapse. In Dulos, the independence movement has gained more traction thanks to the efforts of the Dulos Defence Party and their supporters. It is reported that independent pilots from around the region are providing support for both sides in the struggle. 15 JAN Aisling Duval Objects to Grandfather's Marriage Aisling Duval has lodged an objection to the marriage of her grandfather, the Emperor, to Florence Lavigny. Coming out of the Office for Marriage with her Lawyer she read a prepared statement from a cue. "I have lodged a formal objection to my grandfather marrying his fancy woman not for love, not for marriage itself, but to change the succession without having to appear in the Senate. That's all I've got to say at this time." This unusual action will trigger a hearing of the Marriage Council in the next few days. They will review and make a decision on the validity of her objection. Experts we have spoken to believe it is unlikely to succeed. Major Corporation Declares Independence In a shock move the Purple Netcoms Holdings Corporation has declared itself as independent and have called on commanders to help it to withdraw the Sugrivik system from the Federation. The CEO of the company angrily denounced the recent tax rises by President Halsey and claiming that her actions are a direct blow to the viability of the corporation and the well-being of its population. "These tax rises put people's jobs on the line and we are not going to let a President without any working knowledge of the economy ruin our lives or livelihood!" Responding to the statement a representative of Sugrivik Labour condemned the declaration and affirmed their support for the President, without explicitly supporting the tax rises. Extremist Leader Calls for Zero Tax Policy Call Hagen, the leader of the League of Nabatean Defence Party, today called for a zero tax policy for citizens of the system of Nabatean at an impromptu rally. "We citizens of the Federation are treated poorly compared to the progressive policies evident within the Empire. The Federation is older and stronger but our heritage is weighed down with the bondage of taxation. Let us learn from the strong leadership of Senator Patreus and his Imperial colleagues and ensure that our own society is not a burden upon our families." A spokesperson for the Workers of Nabatean refused to comment on what he described 'the ravings of a mad man'. Ignoring the speech may be a mistake for the current ruling party as the opposition received a massive swing in support after the speech. 16 JAN Pomp and Circumstance of the Royal Wedding Foreign dignitaries are beginning to gather on Capitol in Achenar, in preparation for the royal wedding. Senators from throughout Imperial space have begun arriving, and many leaders from friendly independent systems too. Red carpets have been laid in local starports, and for the full length of the Imperial Avenue. Gilded open-topped speeders can be seen ferrying them to their ornate quarters at the Imperial Palace. For the ceremony itself, special wheeled gilded carriages pulled by horses. The route is already being prepared with arrays of brightly coloured flower arrangements flanking the red carpets on the tree-lined route. Huge banners carrying the Imperial Crest are being raised between the trees, and on the faces of key buildings. Many have said it is this sort of thing that shows the grandeur of the Empire at its best. Investigation into VP Death Inconclusive Despite the suspicious circumstances that have been widely reported, no further information has come to light. Social media is alleging a high level cover-up, and it seems large amounts of data have disappeared due to system failures. President Halsey is said to be devastated, and gave a brief statement offering her sympathy to the family. It is understood there are a great many discussions going on behind the scenes to appoint a new VP, which under Federal Law must be completed within 30 days of the VP's loss. Alder Simons has given an emotional interview on the chat show 'Jenkinson': "It's big business behind his murder. Those evil people - the military industrial complex of old - they've always been against my dear Nigel's government and its policies. Who else could launch such a big cover-up without attracting attention?" Overview of the Past Week's Developments Player faction The Mercs of Mikunn had humble beginnings, with two members working to spread the influence of The Dukes of Mikunn to nearby systems. By trading in slaves, the two brothers quickly managed to strengthen their hold on the system. Not content with their gains, the Dukes have turned to HR 7327 as their next target. The Commanders are rallying others to their cause, saying: "The Dukes want your help. If cash is your thing, come to Mikunn for some Merc work. I don't call the shots, but I will be your liaison between you and the Dukes, serving only to coordinate. There are some serious credits to be made." In recent days players flying through Kappa Tucanae have been turned away by Commanders claiming allegiance with player faction Emperor's Grace. Those refusing to leave were promptly destroyed. In a statement on their online channel, Emperor's Grace warned: "A surge in Federal scum and Alliance cowards has become unbearable within our borders. It is your duty to protect all that our Emperor has fought so hard to provide us. Join now and show your love for our Emperor's Grace!" The Purple Netcoms Holdings Corporation has declared itself as independent, and has called on Commanders to help the Sugrivik system secede from the Federation. Call Hagen, the leader of the League of Nabatean Defence Party, called for a zero tax policy for citizens of the Nabatean system at an impromptu rally. The slave revolt in Ongkuma was crushed thanks to Commanders' support for Senator Torval. The remaining rebels have been killed or captured, and the slave rebellion is over. Financial forecasters are astounded at the volume of trading by the Crimson State Group in the Lugh system and are now predicting a boom for the group. This can only come as more bad news for the beleaguered system owners. Despite the continuing 'Oniongate' protest on the steps of Congress, Admiral Vincent announced that surface bombing of Panem in the Kappa Fornacis system would resume, but this time with targeted, genetically engineered biocides to destroy the Onionhead crop. Vice President Smeaton's death has been noted as suspicious, with the revelation that he had completed a clean full medical scan in his private scanner only an hour before his death. 17 JAN Emperor Seriously Unwell Rumours are circulating that the Emperor's condition is far worse than is being admitted. One source even claimed that he has died, but that hasn't been confirmed. A senior palace source informed us that Chancellor Blaine would announce his death if it happened. We believe it likely that his sickness has merely worsened. Following the rumours, there is also speculation that his wedding to Florence Lavigny might be delayed. Imperial stock markets have dropped further on this news. Onionhead Now Wiped Out Admiral Vincent, the Federal Admiral of the Fleet, has announced that the Federal Navy has now practically eliminated the narcotic 'onionhead' from Panem in Kappa Fornacis. "Our systematic destruction of the crop has now paid off, and I am pleased to say we have destroyed all the crops without the loss of a single life since the unfortunate incident a few weeks ago." Despite continued pockets of resistance the Admiral also announced a civic aid package to help rebuild the farms to produce less controversial crops, a move that has earned praise from commentators for its political shrewdness. In a follow up statement an aide requested that independent pilots provide Agri Medicines, Crop Harvesters, Land Enrichment Systems and Biowaste to meet the increased demand generated by the package. 18 JAN Emperor in Coma Senator Anders Blaine, Chancellor to Emperor Hengist Duval, has made a statement on the steps of the Imperial Palace. "It is with regret I have to announce that his grace, Emperor Hengist Duval's sickness has worsened, and he has fallen into a coma. His life is not in danger, he is stable, and his doctors are hopeful of a recovery. In the mean time, I will of course continue in my role as Chancellor, and the Empire will continue to run under my day-to-day control as it has done for the past decades, so nothing will change." Rumours from anonymous Imperial staff are that Emperor Hengist is on a life support machine and perhaps unlikely to recover. Shares in Imperial corporations have continued to fall on the news. Boom Time in LHS 3447 The Future of LHS 3447 party are celebrating an economic boom in their system. They have announced that they will share that good fortune as part of their future development initiatives. "The success of LHS 3447 is in large part due to the numbers of independent pilots who pass through and trade in this system. In fact, Trevithick Dock is known for being the starting point for many pilots’ careers. In recognition of this we are subsidising a 10% discount for all pilots using the shipyards and outfitting facilities in Trevithick Dock, Dalton Gateway and Worlidge Terminal." 19 JAN Patreus Queries Emperor's Coma in the Senate In the first Senate session in the New Year since the public holidays, Senator Denton Patreus, Senator for Eotienses, has asked the burning question of the Senate. He directed it at the Chancellor, Senator Blaine. "It saddens us to hear that his grace Emperor Hengist has fallen into a coma, but we need to think for the future of our beloved Empire. How long will his grace be in a coma before we trigger the succession? This has not happened in over a thousand years, and it is for us to decide. One day? One week? One month? One year? We need a strong leader, and we should set a date in the near future when we review the situation." There was a frisson of mumbling in the Senate after his comments and a general consensus to review the situation at the next session. The Menace of Illegal Racing Traders operating in several systems have called on the authorities to clamp down on increasing levels of illegal racing. A representative declared: "These speeding ships are a menace! They perform dangerous manoeuvres at ridiculous speeds and that puts honest traders like us in danger." Official comment has not been forthcoming and one such racer posted anonymously on social media stating: "The Buckyball Race is the best thing ever and I'd like to see one of the system authority Vipers try and keep up with us!" 20 JAN Dulos System Sees Massive Swing for Independence Commentators from the Dulos system are reporting a massive swing in the popularity of the Dulos Defence Party who recently announced that they would seek to withdraw the system from the Federation. A spokesman for the party said: "Following on from our success with the economy for the markets under our control, this additional boost just reinforces that our vision for the future of our system is the correct one." An official statement from President Halsey's office has not been forthcoming and this news can only increase the political turmoil her presidency has become embroiled in. Aisling Duval Reaffirms Her Objection to Emperor's Marriage Aisling Duval, once thought to be second in line to the throne, has objected to the finding of the Marriage Council that her objection had no merit. She has said on a leaked private chat: "The rotten marriage council is made up of my grandfather's cronies. How can they block my objection now that it is clear he is in a coma? Marriage is about love!" The ruling of the Marriage Council was apparently made before the announcement of the coma, and under Imperial rules, an objection cannot be lodged more than once by the same person. 21 JAN Embattled Federal President Asks Us to "Hold Firm" In a Presidential address last night, President Jasmina Halsey gave a length speech outlining the various successes she claims her government has made over the course of their current term. However, when pressed to answer questions regarding the recent wave of systems scrambling to leave the Federal fold, President Halsey simply said: "We are facing troubled times. While it is easy for some to declare that the military are the solution, we must look further ahead. Our society fails those who need our help the most and it is by lifting those at the bottom that we will restore Federal society to what it should be." Political pundits were quick to point out that her speech contained very little substance, with many complaining that the President had failed to address any of the actual threats that face the Federation today. Some have even gone so far as to suggest that her mishandling of the current socioeconomic climate has left the Federation weaker than it has ever been before, pointing to the recent slide of Banki and BD+03 2338 into states of lawless anarchy as prime examples of the President's continued failures. Rumours of Imperial Wedding Delay Confirmed After days of widely circulating rumours that ships belonging to major dignitaries had not yet departed for tomorrow's wedding, the palace this morning confirmed that there will be a delay to the start of festivities. Chancellor Anders Blaine made an announcement on the steps of the Imperial Palace saying: "It is with deep regret I have to announce that his Grace, the Emperor Hengist Duval, remains too unwell to participate in the wedding ceremony tomorrow. As such, it is with great sadness that I must declare a temporary postponement of the intended revelries. Hopefully this will be a delay of just a few days. I will make announcements each day once we know more." The Chancellor refused to take questions, and returned inside the palace moments after his announcement. Although there is anger amongst some lesser dignitaries that they weren't told in advance, the markets did not notably change in reaction to this news, suggesting that the true state of the Emperor's health has come as no surprise to those in power. 22 JAN Imperial Marriage Postponed In a follow up to yesterday's announcement, the marriage of Emperor Hengist to his childhood sweetheart, Florence Lavigny, has now been postponed indefinitely. The news marks the first time in over five hundred years that an Imperial wedding has had to have been delayed for any reason. As well as costing the Imperial Treasury a small fortune, the delay comes as a serious blow to Arissa Lavigny's claim to the throne. Experienced commentators have noted that whilst Arissa currently enjoys the support of Chancellor Blaine, a well respected and staunch supporter of traditional Imperial values, he has previously stated that the next Emperor should follow the Duval line. Patreus Announces Generous Settlement of Dispute in Durius Senator Patreus today announced an end to hostilities in the Durius system. The conflict in Durius began after the ruling authorities defaulted on a large debt that they'd inherited from the previous government. The Senator's civic management teams are now in the process of taking over control of the system's government in preparation for its new status as an Imperial world. As well as declaring the aforementioned changes, Senator Patreus offered a great deal of praise in response to the overwhelming number of independent pilots who travelled to Durius in order to join his cause: "In this modern age of new drive technology and rapid interstellar travel we find ourselves becoming ever more reliant on the outstanding work carried out by our honoured allies of the Pilot's Federation. Without their timely assistance many more causalities would have befallen both sides of the conflict. Not just myself, but the people of Durius owe those brave independent pilots a debt of gratitude for helping to end this war before it got truly out of hand." 23 JAN Outcry over Imperial Marriage Delay Following news that the Imperial Wedding would have to be delayed indefinitely, a wave of unrest has begun manifesting itself across the Empire. Citizens from all over Imperial space have flooded popular social sites to express their disappointment, frustration and concern over the matter. One particularly angry Patron proclaimed: "It's not about the loss of business, it's about the loss of trust! It's pretty clear that the Emperor has been seriously ill for quite some time, yet the Chancellor likes to pretend that everything is okay. Well it's not okay! This latest gaff by the Imperial Palace shows just how little attention our leaders are paying to the Citizenry on the streets. They're all too busy playing - trying to grab whatever scrap of power they can. And who suffers for it? We do." The Chancellor's office declined to offer any new comments as to whether or not the Imperial Wedding would be rescheduled for any time in the near future. Slave Emancipation Program Faltering Following Aisling Duval's passionate outburst on 'The Breakfast Show', it was announced today that her charitable organisation, Stop Slavery Stupid, will be increasing subsidies for various emancipation programs being run from slave rehabilitation centres in Cemiess. Stop Slavery Stupid have said that they will be using this new windfall to offer a more competitive rate of compensation to citizens willing to set their Imperial Slaves free. This renewed commitment to liberate Imperial Slaves has been met with a great deal of derision from business leaders throughout the Empire. When asked for an official comment, The Chairman of the Cemiess Workforce Acquisitions Agency had this to say: "Aisling and SSS doubtlessly mean well, but unfortunately her youthful enthusiasm and kind heart is getting in the way of her common sense. It's pretty clear Aisling doesn't understand the ramifications that would occur should she succeed in abolishing such an integral facet of our society. Never mind the fact that no one affluent enough to afford slaves would be foolish enough to simply sell them off at a loss. Hopefully our young lady Duval will give this up before she manages to bankrupt herself in an attempt to pursue this fruitless endeavour." Overview of the Past Week's Developments Commanders from all over the galaxy are making their mark. Many different Commander groups are beginning to form to show their faction allegiance, demonstrate against decisions made by the Galactic Super Powers, or calling for support of their cause. Communism Interstellar is an emerging group with the stated aim 'to give all sentient beings a better life and a chance for immortality'. Once Communism Interstellar gathers enough members its ten step plan involves taking on every communism mission possible, trading between communist systems and inserting spies within every major community group. The Elite Diplomatic Corps aims to pool its efforts to favour Alliance interests across the galaxy. In a statement, the group said: "We are calling every Alliance pilot from AEDC (or other organisations that sympathise with the cause) in the STF 1774 region to help our fellow comrades." Independent pilots' actions were also credited by Senator Patreus in helping to bring an early end to the hostilities in the Durius system as they came to a close and reducing the number of casualties suffered by both sides. The Senator's civic management teams are now in the process of taking over control of the system's government in preparation for its new status as an Imperial world. The recent slide of Banki and BD+03 2338 into states of lawless anarchy caused some to accuse President Jasmina Halsey of completely mishandling the socioeconomic climate. Some claimed her missteps have left the Federation weaker than it has ever been before. The Imperial wedding was delayed due to Hengist Duval's sickness. The markets did not notably change in reaction to this news, suggesting that the true state of the Emperor's health has come as no surprise to those in power. Traders operating in systems across the galaxy have complained of an increase in illegal racing activity. A representative declared: "These speeding ships are a menace! They perform dangerous manoeuvres at ridiculous speeds and that puts honest traders like us in danger." The Buckyball Run continues despite the outcry. 24 JAN Lucan Onionhead Now Cultivated in the Tanmark System Breaking news from the Tanmark system would seem to indicate that Admiral Vincent's bombing of Panem has only slowed the spread of Onionhead. News has reached GalNet that a new strain of Onionhead, which is believed to have been cultivated in secret somewhere on Luca with assistance from farmers from Panem in the Kappa Fornacis system, has begun turning up on the local markets. A dedicated reporter managed to track down Georgio Algeria on Panem, and it seems his group have been part of this: "I said we would be back, and here we are. You cannot spoil our happiness. We are still cool. We have more friends than you realise. And now we are rich!" Due to a quirk of Federal Law, the new strain does not fall under the statute banning sale of Onionhead, as Lucan Onionhead is a different strain. Federal Labs are reported to be rushing the tests through in order to make it illegal as soon as their processes allow. Sale at LHS 3447 to End Last week the Future of LHS 3447 party generously announced that they would be sharing their recent success by offering a substantial discount on all ships purchased from the shipyards of LHS 3447. The sale has seen independent pilots flocking to the system, which in turn has led to local traders experiencing a huge boom in profits across the board. As the sale begins to draw to a close, the Future of LHS 3447 party have issued a statement thanking all of their customers for helping stimulate the system's economy, pledging to spend a fifth of the profits earned on rejuvenating system services aboard stations throughout LHS 3447. A representative of the Future of LHS 3447 told GalNet: "The last week has been simply amazing; we never dreamed the response would be so positive. We can only hope that traders continue to think of LHS 3447 as a destination of choice in the future. The Future of LHS 3447 is to become a hub of interstellar commerce for all vessels passing through this sector. If you don't believe me, come visit us this weekend. The sale has to end soon! So come get yourself a bargain before it's too late." 25 JAN Dulos to Hold Referendum on Leaving the Federation The people of Dulos have finally begun preparations for the referendum that will decide whether or not the system retains its Federal status. At the moment the federal vote, represented by the Green Party of Dulos, is lagging behind by almost 30 points. If things don't change by Monday, the Dulos Defence Party will win by a landslide, leading the system to declare itself an independent state. Polling suggests that the movement for independence has enjoyed strong support amongst the local populace, a sentiment which is becoming more and more common among systems positioned outside of the Federal core, though in the last few days Federal supporters have become more active. Of course not everyone is eager to leave the Federation behind. The independence movement in Sugrivik has failed to sway local voters to their cause, despite a significant amount of credits being spent by Purple Netcoms Holdings in an attempt to persuade people to back their play for independence. When asked for comment in regards to the Dulos referendum, President Halsey's office issued a statement saying that the President trusts the people of Dulos to do the right thing. Istanu Piracy out of Control An investigation into local pirate activity near the Alliance core systems has shown a focused gathering of cut-throat pirates in the Istanu system. Miners operating in the area have been abruptly forced to leave or face death at the receiving end of high-powered beam lasers. One local miner who wished to remain anonymous (due to future health reasons) had this to say about the situation: "It's out of control! These pirates won't let an honest miner do a day's job without gettin' shot at. The Alliance aren't interested in doing anything about them! We need more independent pilots to come help clean up this mess." Individual contractors are being informed that many bounties are up for grabs. For a point of contact, CMDR Jobedy of the Alliance Outskirt Fleet has taken lead and is forming a local militia to assist the innocent miners in reclaiming the system. 26 JAN Sale at LHS 3447 Ends The Future of LHS 3447 Party, in partnership with the LHS 3447 Dynamic and Co Corporation, would like to take this opportunity to thank customers both old and new for their continued patronage. The last week has seen an unprecedented number of traders pass through the system, with reports indicating that profits are up over 500% across the board. The biggest winners were the shipyards in Dalton Gateway, who saw profits soar an unprecedented 65 fold after selling a record breaking 2364 ships in just 5 days. Perhaps unsurprisingly, a large portion of those profits can be attributed to unprecedented sales of the ever popular Lakon Type 9 Heavy and its little sister the Lakon Type 7. Members of the local community flocked to social media to praise the leadership of the Future of LHS 3447 Party, not only for increasing trade across the board, but also for their continued commitment to making LHS 3447 a hub of Federal activity for the surrounding sector. Previously Unknown Explorer Returns from Outer Rim Lincoln station played host to a rather eclectic delegation of scientists this weekend, as word spread of the return of Commander Erimus Kamzel from his lengthy expedition to our galaxy's Outer Rim. Commander Kamzel's journey, which started in Sol, saw our intrepid explorer travel a staggering 144,000 light years before he was able to return home. Part of the journey saw Kamzel pass through the Galactic Core, where he was able to collect great swathes of data on areas such as the Greae Phio Stellar Forge, the Phipoea Nebula and the Dryad Chrea Stellar Remnant. Perhaps most exciting of all, Commander Kamzel is believed to have mapped out a whole host of previously unexplored areas of space beyond the Scutum-Centaurus Arm. Federal, Imperial and Independent scientists from institutions all over occupied space are now engaged in a hot bidding war to see who will be the first to get their hands on Commander Kamzel's records. Kamzel has issued a statement saying that he believes his discoveries should be shared freely with all humanity, to which effect he has released a series of video logs that can be viewed right now by searching your local video network for Distant Suns. 27 JAN Dulos Announces Its Intention to Secede A record number of people turned out to vote on the matter of an Independent Dulos this weekend, so much so that local station services found themselves struggling to contain the sheer number of visitors to the system. While the battle was hard fought, with impassioned last minute campaigning coming out from both sides, in the end the Defence Party of Dulos managed to garner a staggering 75% approval rating for their move towards an Independent Dulos. The Federal representatives, the Green Party of Dulos, have said that they will not be contesting the vote. This news will come as quite a blow for President Halsey, whose heavy-handed rule of Federal Frontier systems has seen a number of far-flung provincial governments start to question the value of maintaining ties with Sol. Doubtless this most recent defection will be watched with great interest by powers throughout the galaxy, although exact details regarding a roadmap towards true independence for Dulos has yet to be announced. The Silver Comet The bounty hunter gossip columns are abuzz with a reported sighting of the fabled 'Silver Comet'. A long-standing superstition states that "anyone who sees the Silver Comet will die," and it seems this latest sighting will only serve to reinforce the myth. The report came from Quiness by pilot Johanna Meister, Deadly rank, who has since disappeared - last sighted in the Alioth system. The Federal Navy dispatched a task force to investigate the mysterious comet's appearance in Quiness, although so far they claim to have uncovered no evidence to support Commander Meister's claim. This news hasn't stopped independent hunters from getting curious. Silhar Bradeus, head of the Bounty Hunters Guild, has offered a hefty reward for any information on the Silver Comet or the location of missing pilot Johanna Meister. 28 JAN Vive la Révolution de Lave Word circulated recently on the GalNet boards that a coalition of pilots of French origin (a country from ancient Earth, whose descendants still speak an archaic dialect) were planning to launch a violent coup aimed at gaining control of Lave station. As home to one of the galaxy's finest flight schools, Lave holds deep sentimental value to many pilots from all walks of life. Lord Ryan of Ugain was the first to hit back: "My family emigrated from Lave to the Empire back in the days of Walden! We won't let the system succumb to tyranny again!" Commander Ulysses Wolf, an Imperial Explorer, also hit back: "We won't just stand by and let it happen!" Many other pilots also voiced their discontent, suggesting that if a French Coalition did attempt a takeover they'd have more than just local Alliance Forces to deal with. President James Gibson of Lave couldn't be reached for comment. Mistaken Identity Leads to Outrage Amongst Explorers' Association In a surprising twist to a story published earlier in the week, it would appear that the man previously believed to have been Commander Erimus Kamzel of the DSS Beagle, was in fact an imposter who had stolen the Commander's identity in order to try and sell millions of credits worth of bogus data. According to the real Commander Kamzel's support team, the last communiqué from the intrepid explorer had come just days before the imposter had carried out his plan to impersonate the Commander. The communiqué in question stated that the Commander's trusty ASP, the DSS Beagle, had received significant damage while in the outer reaches of the galaxy. Lincoln station security services believe that the imposter managed to intercept the message to Kamzel's team, at which point the thief decided to take advantage of the uncertainty surrounding the fate of the DSS Beagle in order to steal millions of credits. It is believed that Commander Kamzel is currently on his way towards the Scutum-Centaurus arm, at which point he will attempt to send an encrypted signal to his team in case a rescue operation is needed. Congressman Had Early Knowledge of VP's Death? The press furore over the death of the Federal Vice President has been given a new burst of life, after a recording of a local constituency meeting was released on the scurrilous news channel 'The Low Down'. In the otherwise low-key meeting held in a village outside Quenisset, Mars, on January 12th, the local mayor offered his condolences to the family and friends of a local businessman murdered during a robbery earlier in the week. George Fallside, the local Congressman, was present at the meeting. The Congressman, who was clearly distracted by social media at the time of the meeting, followed the mayor's speech by offering his condolences to the Vice President's family. This was an hour after the VP's death, but half an hour before the news of his death broke. The Congressman was not available for comment, but an aide has said: "Is it a big deal? He clearly misheard what was said." On 'The Low Down' they followed up by emphasising the Congressman's links with the military, and in particular his non-exec directorship of Core Dynamics. 29 JAN Senator Offers Deep Discounts on Military Surplus Following on from the cessation of hostilities in Durius, civic management teams operating on behalf of Senator Patreus have declared that they will be holding a fire sale to clear out any excess equipment which the citizens of Durius no longer require. It is hoped that the sale will generate some much needed capital for the impoverished region, although how many of the credits will be directly spent on the Durius system remains unknown. When asked to comment on the matter, Senator Patreus's office said that a fair repayment schedule has been organised. They went on to state that most of the credits accrued would be left in the hands of the Citizens of Tradition, who will continue to manage the day to day running of Durius for the foreseeable future. It is not clear at this stage whether this will cover the repayments. Any pilots interested in saving themselves some serious credits on small non-Imperial ship upgrades are advised to head over to the Speke Prospect outpost in Durius immediately. Sale only while stocks last! 30 JAN Federal Crackdown in Banki and BD+03 2338 The Federation has started to insist that its member states follow procedure if they wish to leave. Congressman Jefferson, the Secretary of State for Finance said: "We will take a firm stance against States withholding their contributions to the Federal budget. If States wish to leave, then they must follow the proper procedure. It may be unpopular, but that is what they agreed to." Reports are coming in that representatives of the Federal Navy have been deployed to Banki and BD+03 2338 with explicit orders to bring the systems back under Federal Law. Independent pilots interested in gaining favour with the Federation are being asked to assist the Gold Advanced Partners in Banki, and the Progressive Party in BD+03 2338. Both groups have been given access to sizeable war chests by the Federal Navy. Overview of the Past Week's Developments Piracy in Istanu reached unsurpassed levels as miners were forced to leave the troubled region. One anonymous worker said: "It's out of control! These pirates won't let an honest miner do a day's job without gettin' shot at. We need more independent pilots to come help clean up this mess." Bounty hunters have been spotting the 'Silver Comet' in Quiness. The last reported sighting was made by pilot Johanna Meister who has since disappeared, reinforcing the myth that 'anyone who sees the Silver Comet will die.' A coalition of pilots of French origin (a country from ancient Earth, whose descendants still speak an archaic dialect) were planning to launch a violent coup aimed at gaining control of Lave station. Lord Ryan of Ugain was the first to reply about the threat. "My family emigrated from Lave to the Empire back in the days of Walden! We won't let the system succumb to tyranny again!" Huge discounts were offered in the Durius System. It is hoped that the sale will generate some much needed capital for the impoverished region, although how many credits will be directly spent on the Durius system remains unknown. The Empire's Realm Keepers are a small, secretive group that has ambitious goals and a desire to increase its numbers. Based in Liaedin, a system deep in Federation space, the ERK want to turn more Federal space over to Imperial control. A representative said: "We will help defend the citizens of the Empire. We need your skill and cunning toward the growth of the Empire. We are looking to develop skills in stealth combat. We will align ourselves with other Imperial factions or guilds. We will fight against Federation and Alliance scum." 31 JAN Citizens Show Strong Support for Aisling Seven days after the program to help free Imperial Slaves before the end of their agreed term was started, Stop Slavery Stupid has claimed that over 100,000 Imperial Slaves have been brought to Cemiess to be freed in the Diva Duval's name. With her grandfather, the Emperor, unable to fulfil his duties as head of state, this surge of support could mark the start of Aisling making her own move to claim the Imperial Throne. When asked to comment, Aisling said she was "super thrilled" that so many people are willing to support a cause so close to her heart. An Imperial source, who wanted to remain anonymous, told us: "It was only a tiny number of commanders, only a hundred that supported this scheme, each making multiple deliveries. 'Her team' behind her are shady individuals after the power of the throne. This is a stunt. Signing up as an Imperial Slave to repay a debt is no different to signing up for the Military." Lucan Onionhead Declared an Illegal Narcotic After a week of hurried testing and rushed legislation, finally Lucan Onionhead has been declared an illegal narcotic in all sectors of Federal space. This new statute was rushed onto the books in response to the appearance of a new, slightly modified strain of Onionhead in the Tanmark system. Onionhead has proven to be a contentious issue among Federal communities over the last few months. The drug is extremely popular among young adults, with many claiming the use of Onionhead is completely harmless. President Halsey disagrees, pointing to reports by respected Federal scientists that warn of the dangers associated with the popular narcotic. Evidence collected by Federal scientists supposedly suggests the neurological damage being done by the drug not only causes severe impairment of judgement in the short term, but that it may also cause amyloid plaques to form throughout the brains of long term users. Such studies have yet to be made available to the public. Category:GalNet